


Broken Dreams

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Terry is a talent agent with a painful past.  Cesc Fabregas is a fresh new talent who needs a chance.</p><p>(I wrote this in 2010...just remembered I had it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dreams

The first time JT saw the boy, he was running past the window of his basement flat, bag over his shoulder, frayed hems of his jeans flapping against the wet pavement. JT put down his evening mug of tea and leaned forward, anxious for another glimpse of the dark haired boy.

But he didn’t have to look far. The boy had stopped short and turned back, examining a scrap of paper in his hand, tongue stuck out the side of his mouth in concentration before he peered up the steps to the right of JT’s window. He reached up to scratch the back of his tousled head, revealing at eye level a tempting strip of pale skin over bright red boxers.

He must have decided this was the place, as he scampered up the steps and entered the acting studio on the ground floor of JT’s building.

JT closed his eyes with a sigh and sat back down at his kitchen table. His heart was beating in a way he’d imagined it never would again. When your heart got broken the way his had, it seemed it’d never recover properly.

Not that he had any right to be looking at this young kid. Of course he was here for the late acting class. Had JT learned nothing?

* * * *

The following morning, JT emerged from his flat up the back stairs and into the staff room of the acting studio, to find his assistant, Joe, already at his desk, more than likely checking his Facebook as Joe didn’t have internet at home.

“Morning, gaffer!” Joe chirped and pushed a steaming mug toward him.

“How did last night’s class go?” JT asked conversationally as he picked up the Daily Mail from the desk and pretended to care about the football scores on the back.

“You know, first night of class brings out every kid who ever played a carrot in his school play. There’s a couple with some real potential. There was this Spanish kid? OMG, never mind he was fucking hot, he’s got serious natural talent like I haven’t seen in ages.”

JT’s head shot up, but Joe wasn’t even looking at him, thankfully. “What was his name?”

“Francesc Fabregas, can you believe it? He’s movie star quality, JT,” Joe finally looked up. “We have to sign him, stat.”

In addition to the acting school JT owned, he was also a talent agent. He didn’t run the acting classes himself any more, leaving that to his far more qualified staff, but it had been ages since they’d had any real talent walk through the door.

“I’ll have a look at him. When’s the next class?” JT asked as though he didn’t know exactly the schedule of every class they offered. Thursday.

“Thursday,” Joe replied.

JT picked up his tea and headed out to the main studio which was filling up with school children. They offered week long summer acting camps which annoyed the hell out of the staff, but brought in boatloads of cash from parents eager to see their darlings in the next Harry Potter film and/or get the little monsters out of the house. At 300 quid a head, JT was happy to oblige.

Petr was already organizing the younger kids in groups, as the older ones milled about. He caught Petr’s eye to ask where his co-teacher was, but all he got was a shrug.

JT was unsurprised to see Ash wander in with a Starbucks in one hand and sunglasses to cover his hang-over. He didn’t even bother to glare. 

Ashley Cole had stared in a short lived soap on ITV, and after about 18 months of fame, had flared out into nothing. He’d only taken the job with JT after his wife left him and cleaned out the bank accounts. Ash felt this job was well beneath him, but his partying habits needed to be supported.

“Alright you little snots, get over here,” Ash called to the assembled pre-teens, who obeyed with a slight sense of awe and fear. At least he’d stopped swearing at the kids.

JT climbed the stairs to the upper studio, which was empty and made his way back to his office. Bills needed to be paid and talent to be checked up on. He settled behind his desk and turned on his computer.

As he sipped his tea and waited for the computer to warm up, he gazed at the head shots lined up on the wall of his office. He’d had a fair amount of success as a talent agent, his most famous client of all, of course, being none other than Frank Lampard, two time Oscar winner and the man who’d broken JT’s heart.

JT looked away from the picture, which had been replaced last month after JT had broken the original. He wouldn’t have it at all except that it was an excellent advertisement for his agency. 

But those blue eyes gazing down on him every day served only to remind JT of what he didn’t have any more.

 

Part 2

Thursday night, JT closed his curtains and sat in front of the television until half past seven. Thoughts of that dark hair boy had plagued him all week. Something in the way he moved, with such a forward sense of purpose.

He finally got up as he heard the feet on the floor above him shuffling about. Joe would have ended his lecture and have the students working on an exercise. It was the perfect opportunity to slip in and watch the class without disturbing them

Though he tried to tell himself he was just going to have a look at this Fabregas kid Joe was raving over (don’t lie to yourself JT, you know it’s that dark haired vision) for purely professional reasons, he still paused and checked his hair before climbing the steps which led to the studio.

“You don’t even know who I am!”

JT heard the passionate outburst as he reached for the door to the studio. He eased the door open and peered it, not surprised to see the dark haired boy the one speaking.

“You think you’re so superior, don’t you? With your university education,” he continued, “Well, it didn’t teach you anything about love!”

JT realized there was a woman replying to his lightly accented outbursts, but her voice was so weak in comparison, it was no wonder she was utterly lost.

“Alright,” Joe stopped the scene and broke the spell. “Excellent work, Cesc, Emily.”

Cesc dropped the character so effortlessly and sat, loose limbs collapsing underneath him, JT had to blink. Cesc’s eyes were fixed on Joe as he explained the next exercise, absorbing every word.

JT was staring and couldn’t tear his eyes away. The kid was mesmerizing, even as he chuckled along with the rest of the group at one of Joe’s lame jokes. His smile was easy and he seemed to vibrate with unrestrained energy.

Cesc must have felt the weight of JT’s intense gaze as he turned suddenly and his eyes met JT’s with and unflinching stare.

JT couldn’t meet it and quickly looked away, hoping his cheeks weren’t going as red as they felt. When he dared look back, Cesc was smiling at him.

Before JT could smile back, Cesc was on his feet again, following Joe’s direction.

JT watched the next two hours of class with rapt attention. There were some other students in the class with some measure of natural talent, but Cesc was undoubtably a class above. Joe had been right. They did need to sign him immediately. If anyone else got a look at him, they’d snap him up.

As the class was wrapping up, JT met Joe in the middle of the room.

“Did you see him?” Joe asked quietly, as they both watched Cesc chat easily with a tall blonde boy.

“Am I too eager if I offer him a contract right now?” JT asked, only half kidding.

Joe shrugged. “I would. Hey Cesc.”

The boy looked over and beamed, excusing himself from the blonde who looked curiously at JT. “Yes?”

“Cesc, I want you to meet John Terry, he owns the studio.”

“Nice to meet you,” Cesc said and offered a hand for JT to shake. “I am Francesc Fabregas.”

“You do good work,” JT praised lightly, not wanting to seem over eager. “Where have you studied before?”

Cesc shrugged his slight shoulders. “No where, really. Done a bit of community theater, thought this class would be a nice break.”

“Break from what?” Joe asked.

“My day job,” Cesc explained. “I sort mail at the Selfridges on Oxford street.”

What an utter waste, JT thought in awe. “Do you have a minute? I’d like to talk to you about your acting.”

“Sure,” Cesc said, a bit nonplussed at the request. JT saw him offer an apology to the blonde as he turned to climb the stairs to his office.

Why are you taking him upstairs? JT’s conscience asked him. You could take him in the back room. Joe would help you talk him into a fair contract. You shouldn’t be alone with him.

JT ignored himself. He could act like a professional. Basic, boilerplate contract. JT would find him auditions, and take a standard percentage of anything he earned. Purely professional.

You would fuck that boy across your desk in a heartbeat.

JT ignored the voice and opened the door to his office, holding it for Cesc who stepped in with the same pent up energy he showed in his acting. He immediately began examining the pictures on the walls.

“Frank Lampard? Did he take acting classes here?” Cesc said in awe.

“Uhm, no,” JT said as the salt filled his wounds. “I used to represent him.”

“You did? So you’re an agent?” Cesc asked, turning his wide brown eyes to JT. “Wow.”

JT nodded and realized that Cesc would turn over half his earning to JT for the rest of his career if JT offered it. Cesc wasn’t stupid, just naive enough to sign something he didn’t think about the long term consequences of.

Feeling suddenly protective of Cesc, JT gestured to the seat in front of him and made his way around his desk. Professional. “Yes, I am, and I’m interested in representing you.”

“Me?” Cesc asked. “But why? I...I’m just...well,” Cesc stuttered, obviously having been told he was talented, but never quite believing acting could be a reality for him. “I never considered acting professionally.”

“You should,” JT said. “I can’t make you any guarantees, but at the very least I can get you some auditions. I think once people see what you can do, you’ll get work.”

“Oh...wow,” Cesc said, staring at JT as though he was being offered his first hit of cocaine. “That’s really nice...but...I can’t.”

JT was taken off guard. No one said no to an offer of their first contract. Sure, some of the shrewder ones tried to negotiate or make it seem as though they got offered contracts ever day, but no one ever said no.

“Thanks though,” Cesc sprang up.

“Wait,” JT said as the boy slipped through his hands like mercury. “Can I ask why not?”

Cesc sighed, finally seeming to touch earth. “I have a job...my dad is the president of purchasing for Selfridges, and he wants me to work my way up like he did.” Cesc was repeating something he’d been told his whole life. “Acting is fun, but not a real career.” he shrugged.

“You’re talented enough to make it a real career.”

Cesc’s smile returned. “Maybe. But...anyway, thanks again.”

JT watched Cesc go, and stood in the door a long time.

He had to have that boy. And he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

* * * *

“He wouldn’t sign?” Joe asked for the third time as he and JT sat in the pub later that evening. Joe had half an eye on a Europa league match JT has his back to. Joe had once fancied himself a footballer, but his knee had given out on him young, and he’d turned his attention to acting. Joe got the occasional part on a TV show or commercial, just enough to keep his passion alive.

JT shrugged and sipped his pint. “Says he doesn’t want to act professionally.”

“Gah! If I had half the talent he has in his little finger I could make a proper go of it!” Joe lamented.

“Maybe he’ll change his mind,” JT said, and Joe, quicker on the uptake than he sometimes appeared, turned shrewd eyes on JT.

“You fancy him!” Joe accused.

JT rolled his eyes. “What’s not to fancy?”

“No, I mean, you fancy him,” Joe said, eyes prying.

JT tried to change the subject but failed. “Who’s this playing then?”

“Liverpool and Besiktas. You so fancy that kid,” Joe was beaming. “About time!”

“About time what?”

Joe rolled his eyes. “It’s been two years, JT. When was the last time you got laid, for fuck’s sake?”

JT stared at the football.

Joe was not put off. “You could seduce him, fuck him into signing.”

“I’m not seducing him to get him to sign!” JT insisted. “That’s unprofessional!”

Joe sighed. “So just fuck him and forget about signing him!”

“Could we drop this?” JT pleaded.

Joe gave in and watched the match, but at the half, he said. “I saw him yesterday.”

“Saw who?” JT asked as he signaled the bartender for another. “You want?”

“Sure,” Joe agreed. “Frank.”

JT froze for the briefest of moments, but recovered well. “How is he?”

“Really great,” Joe said. “He’s in town for the next month or so, working on some things. Said he might drop in.”

JT’s heart stopped. No. He thought desperately. No, he really can’t. I’m over him only as long as he stays away. “Why would he do that?”

Joe looked pained. “To say hello? Come on JT, can’t you at least be friends?” Joe had been really good mates with both JT and Frank, and still was.

“No,” JT said, getting up and abandoning his new pint. “We can’t.”

JT was just headed to the loo, but he had to get away from Joe. Had to not think about why Frank would want to see him again. How could they be friends? How could they just smile at each other over a pint when JT couldn’t stop thinking about lazy mornings at Frank’s LA beach house, wrapped in each other like tomorrow would never come? JT didn’t fucking want to be Frank’s mate.

* * * *

At the next class, JT didn’t even try to sneak in. He just turned up at the start and helped Joe set up.

Joe grinned. “Checking out the talent?”

JT rolled his eyes but declined to comment.

One of the first to arrive was Cesc, cheerful as ever, and he smiled at JT when he saw him. 

“I think he’s flirting with you,” Joe whispered when Cesc leaned over a chair wholly unnecessarily to set his bag behind it.

“Please, if Daddy doesn’t think acting is appropriate, there’s no way boyfriends are allowed,” JT muttered back. Then again, Daddy didn’t really need to know if Cesc had a lover, did he?

Cesc came over to them. “Hey Joe, JT. “ He was rubbing his neck in a way that was making JT’s mouth water.

“Did you think about my offer?” JT asked, some what teasingly.

Cesc blushed. “Yes...but it’s still no.”

“Come on!” Joe protested. “You’re talented kid! JT’s not the world’s greatest agent, but he can get you started.”

“Cheers!” JT laughed.

Cesc grinned. “I know. But, anyway.” Cesc’s blonde friend walked in and Cesc quickly excused himself.

“He wants you,” Joe said.

JT rolled his eyes. “He’s not going to sign.”

“Who said anything about the contract. He wants you,” Joe said. “Invite him out for drinks after class.”

“Shouldn’t you get the class started?” JT asked in his best boss voice.

“Aye aye, gaffer.”

* * * * 

Cesc was mesmerizing yet again. JT was unable to take his eyes off of him, and Cesc glanced in his direction enough to let JT he knew he was watching. 

Near the end of class, JT took a small group upstairs to the smaller studio to work on a scene. Of course Cesc was among them as he followed JT closely up the stairs. 

“Do you ever act, JT?” Cesc asked, his face flushed from his exertions of the class.

“Here and there. I’m not very good.”

“You should do this scene with us,” Cesc insisted. “Right Nick, Emily?”

Nick was the blonde and did his level best not to look unhappy, but he wasn’t that good of an actor.

“Sure!” chirped Emily, a cute, but marginally talented red head.

The assignment was to create a family drama, centered around discovering a secret one of the family members was hiding.

“Okay,” Cesc said, a born leader. “How about this- Nick and Emily are the parents. I’m the kid who is going to come out to his parents, and JT is my lover.”

Nick and JT both stared at Cesc for a long moment, but Emily said. “Oh, amazing. Okay. How should we set it up?”

They debated for a few moments, and then it would be decided that they would do it in the style of Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner. The scene was going to be in the family dining room where Cesc was going to arrive with his “fiance”.

They were intensely plotting out the scene, when Joe appeared at the top of the stairs. “Hey you guys, I let the class go, we’re going to have to finish this next time.”

All four looked at him, almost angry to have their scene disturbed.

“Oh, of course,” JT said, still looking at Cesc, imagining they were in love. “Great work, you guys.”

Nick and Emily made their way downstairs, and Joe followed. Cesc lingered.

“You’re not so bad at this acting yourself,” Cesc said as JT gazed at him. They were stood several feet apart, and JT wanted to reach for him so badly, he ached with the effort of keeping still.

“It’s not acting,” JT said quietly.

Cesc stared at him. “But....”

JT closed the space between them in a long stride. He was towering over the younger man, but Cesc tipped his face up, asking to be kissed, and JT complied, leaning down to capture the young man’s mouth.

The kiss was harsh, demanding, but Cesc responded willingly, giving in and pressing his body into JT’s. It fit in a perfect curve, as JT molded his hips into Cesc’s.

Cesc pulled away finally, gasping for breath.

JT held his hips, keeping him close. He nibbled at Cesc’s neck while he panted.

“I..I have to go home...”

“Daddy waiting up?”

“Yes,” Cesc moaned. “I...JT...”

JT released him, and Cesc stumbled. 

“I’m sorry...I...I have to go,” Cesc said even as he gripped the front of JT’s shirt. “Maybe...maybe I can come back tomorrow?”

JT kissed him lightly, his cock wanted Cesc to stay now...now...fuck him now, JT.

“I’ll be here.”

“Oh,” Cesc said, stepping away reluctantly. “Okay.”

JT gave him half a smile. “I’ll be waiting.”

Cesc whimpered and turned resolutely toward the stairs.

As Cesc disappeared, JT rubbed his hand against his aching cock. If he didn’t have him soon, he might explode.

 

Part 3

JT worked in his office all morning, telling himself he wasn’t waiting on Cesc. That there was every chance the boy would chicken out and not come at all.

But JT couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was so young, so fresh, so undamaged...never mind gorgeous and talented.

Everything Frank had been ten years ago, his mind traitorously reminded him. Then again, Frank was still gorgeous and talented, and had aged well.

JT picked up the phone to call a studio about a possible audition, when there was a light knock at the door. 

“Come in,” JT snapped.

The door opened and a very nervous looking Cesc peered in. “Uh...hi.”

JT’s face lit up and he put down the phone. “Cesc!”

Cesc smiled back. “I’m on my lunch break so...”

“We should be quick?” JT teased lightly.

Cesc flushed. “I told my boss I had an appointment and I might be late.”

JT got up and came around the desk. Cesc looked to have taken care in dressing that morning, wearing dark trousers that hugged his supple ass and a crisp white dress shirt that hugged his muscular chest. JT licked his lips as he reached behind Cesc to close and lock the door.

“Just so we aren’t disturbed.”

Cesc’s breathing got a little ragged as he breathed in JT’s masculine scent.

“I don’t suppose you’ve reconsidered my offer to represent you?” JT asked as his lips ghosted past Cesc’s ear.

Cesc shuddered with desire. “I thought I was the one who was supposed to fuck you to get the job?”

JT chuckled. “You have talent, kid. You should never have to fuck any one to get where you want to go.”

Cesc blushed. “I’m not...really.”

“Oh but you are,” JT said, coming up behind Cesc and pressing against him as his nimble fingers began to unbutton Cesc’s shirt. “When you get into character. I can’t take my eyes off of you. I’m willing to bet we can have you in a role in a major motion picture in under a year.”

Cesc closed his eyes, his senses flooded with both JT’s words and touches. JT’s cock pressed into his ass as he made his way down Cesc’s chest, tugging his shirt out of his trousers. Cesc had dreamed of becoming an actor. A real actor who got paid and people knew your name. Everything JT was promising him.

But Cesc didn’t respond to the promises as JT carefully laid aside his dress shirt and began to tug at his belt. He didn’t get to have these dreams. His dad had hopes and dreams for his only son, and Cesc couldn’t disappoint him. He wouldn’t.

Cesc’s belt slipped out easily as JT pressed kisses into Cesc’s muscular back. “You can act and you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Cesc flushed and gripped at JT’s hand that played across his abs. “I’m not.”

“Oh my god,” JT breathed on his neck. “How can you even think that?”

“Not good looking like Frank Lampard,” Cesc demurred.

JT froze.

Immediately, Cesc realized he’d said something out of order. He tried to turn and look at JT, but JT held him still.

“I’m sorry,” Cesc tried. “What did I say?”

JT took a deep breath, and Cesc’s scent invaded his senses again. “It’s nothing.”

Cesc knew it wasn’t nothing, but JT’s hand shoved down the front of his trousers and cupped his hardening cock through his boxers. He groaned.

JT stopped talking then as he focused on Cesc. That round, luscious ass was pressed into his now solid cock as he felt Cesc grow hard in his hand. Oh, he was finally, finally, finally going to get to fuck that across his desk. He pushed Cesc forward so his thighs crashed against the hardwood. Removing his hand, he unbuttoned Cesc’s pants as Cesc kicked off his shoes.

Hurriedly, Cesc shoved his own pants down around his ankles as JT shucked his own jeans.

“Have you done this before?” JT had to ask as he rubbed Cesc’s firm ass.

“No,” Cesc whimpered. “Not...not with a man.”

“Daddy wouldn’t like it?” JT asked as his fingers dipped between the round orbs.

“No,” Cesc whimpered.

JT kissed Cesc’s neck and then gripping his chin, turned Cesc to face him. “Are you sure about this?”

There was a fevered passion in Cesc’s eyes. “I am. Please...JT....I need it.”

JT kissed him deeply. God a virgin ass. A tight, hot virgin ass.

“Don’t move,” JT ordered as he stepped around his desk as he threw his t-shirt off. He didn’t normally keep lube and condoms in his desk. (Not since...don’t think about that JT) but he’d brought them up from his flat, knowing that Cesc was coming today.

Cesc leaned on the desk, letting out soft moans as he stroked his cock. JT watched for a long moment, supplies in hand. Cesc gave everything over to fucking, the same way he gave himself over to his acting.

“Wait for me,” JT growled, and Cesc opened his eyes with a gasp.

“Please.”

JT took three long strides and was back behind Cesc. He clutched the condom in his teeth as he flipped opened the lube. “Tell me if you want to stop.”

“Okay,” Cesc breathed.

Like JT was going to be able to stop.

He rubbed two lube slick fingers between the cheeks of Cesc’s ass, before gently pushing one in.

Cesc gasped and moaned. “Oh yes please.”

JT worked the finger deep and swirled it around, feeling Cesc shudder and clench. 

“More.”

JT fought for control as he slipped out his finger and added the second. Cesc let out a gasp and JT stilled.

“Alright?”

“Ohgoddon’tstop,” Cesc begged.

JT pressed deep, curving his fingers into the sensitive bundle of nerves and Cesc cried out.

“Theretheretherethere,” Cesc whined.

JT worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them to work Cesc open while pleasuring his prostate.

“Ohgod,” Cesc yelled and came all over JT’s desk.

Gasping and panting Cesc feel limp. JT held him in his left arm, fingers still buried deep. “Can I fuck you?”

“Oh,” Cesc’s eyes fluttered open. “Oh yes.”

JT grinned against Cesc’s neck as his fingers slipped out. He’d lost the condom at some point, and bent down to retrieve it.

Cesc braced himself on the desk as JT rolled on the condom and slicked himself up again with lube. He wasn’t going to last very long, he despaired as he rubbed his over sensitive cock.

“Ready?” JT asked as he rubbed Cesc’s back.

Cesc nodded wordlessly, and JT saw his fingers were clenched against the desk.

“You have to relax, baby,” JT took his left hand and closed it over Cesc’s.

“Okay,” Cesc took a deep breath. “I just...I heard it hurts a lot...especially your first time.”

“It can,” JT saw no reason to lie. “But trust me?”

“I do,” Cesc said. 

JT guided his cock to Cesc’s entrance and pressed in. Cesc let out a gasp as the head pushed in and he clenched around it.

“Fuck,” Cesc swore.

“Breathe, baby, breathe,” JT murmured as his cock ached. He waited an eternity for Cesc to relax and then began pushing in again, centimeter by aching centimeter.

“Oh,” Cesc said as the fullness burned in his ass. “Oh...”

“Alright?”

Cesc nodded.

“Spread your legs a little wider,” JT panted.

Cesc complied and JT was able to feed himself deeper. He wasn’t all the way in, but he needed to thrust, needed to...

He pulled back a little and Cesc gasped. 

“No...don’t stop.”

“Never,” JT promised and jerked his hips back in. Oh lord...

Cesc gasped but backed into JT’s cock, taking more of it. “Again!”

JT groaned and pulled back again. He thrust slowly, giving Cesc a chance to adjust even as pleasure coursed through him. Fuckfuckfuck...

He closed his eyes and gripped Cesc’s hips. Cesc held on to the desk but his ass was open to JT, sighing with the burning pleasure of it. JT lost track of himself as he fucked the boy. Fucked that perfect, beautiful ass.

JT came in a hot rush, feeling the orgasm overcome him as he slammed a few last times into Cesc.

Cesc whimpered as JT stilled, but didn’t speak. When JT came down, his cock softening and slipping out of Cesc, he realized...

“Did you cum...I mean...again?” he asked breathlessly, feeling ashamed he’d neglected Cesc.

Cesc grabbed his hand and kissed it, turning in JT’s arms as JT gripped the base of the condom. “No, but it’s okay.”

“Oh,” JT said, searching Cesc’s brown eyes for the truth, but Cesc just looked flushed and pleased, no trace of disappointment.

“It’s okay,” Cesc said again. “I did...before...and...”

JT kissed him softly. “Next time?”

“Yeah,” Cesc whispered. “Next time.”

JT disposed of the condom as Cesc cleaned himself off and dressed.

“Back to work?” JT asked.

Cesc looked at the clock. “Yeah, I better.”

“Class tomorrow?” JT asked as he shrugged on his own jeans.

“Yeah. We have to finish that scene,” Cesc said, excitement crossing his beautiful features. “I have some great ideas.”

JT smiled and nodded. “Until then.”

“I’ll...” Cesc began. “I’ll tell my dad I’m going to stay at a friends?”

“Make it a date.”

Cesc left and JT sat down with a sated sigh. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 

Part 4

JT did laundry that night, putting fresh sheets on the bed and running the hoover. It had been ages since someone had spent the night, not counting the times Joe or Ash had crashed out on his sofa. The thought of having Cesc, all to himself, all evening, make his cock ache.

Joe was right. It had been too long.

Joe was smiling at him as he came upstairs that morning. A fresh group of kids was arriving, standing in timid groups, and JT took the clipboard from Joe to help direct them into thier assigned classes. Another full session, another nearly ten thousand quid into the bank accounts. He might actually get to take a vacation this autumn, he thought wistfully.

Petr was herding kids into a corner and gave JT a speculative look. "You look different."

JT tried to shrug it off, but Joe popped up out of nowhere. "He's in luuuuve."

Petr laughed. "Who is this then?"

"Hot young Spaniard," Joe singsonged and danced over to meet a new arrival.

JT flushed and Petr nudged him. "It must be love, I don't think I've ever seen you blush like that."

"Infatuation," JT shrugged it off.

"Eh, some times that's even better," Petr said. JT hardly believed him as Petr was deeply in love and settled down with the love of his life, a sexy Italian painter named Carlo.

Ashley arrived and the classes got settled as JT escaped to his office. As much as the classed brought in, he was certainly not unhappy to pass them off to his colleagues. A full day of excitable school children was the last thing JT really wanted to deal with.

JT got almost no work done that day in anticipation of that evening. He went downstairs to take a shower before class, knowing that Joe was going to give him crap about it but not even caring.

But as he smoothed his hair and started up the stairs, he thought he heard a familar voice among the chattering students arriving for class.

A voice out of his past.

That was insane, JT thought, but as he pushed open the door to the studio, standing in the center of the room, was none other than Frank Lampard.

The students were crowded around him, staring at him in awe.

Joe caught JT's eye and JT immediately knew that Joe had been aware Frank would be there that night. More than likely assuming that JT wouldn't show up if he knew Frank was coming.

JT's back stiffened. He had to be here tonight to help with the scene, and besides that, he and Cesc had plans after. Frank Lampard was not going to chase him away from that.

And then, because Frank knew, he always knew, he turned suddenly and their eyes met.

Pain shot through JT like it had been yesterday that Frank had walked out. He didn't walk out on you, you made him leave, his mind reminded him. I didn't make him leave, he could have stayed in London, he didn't have to move to LA. He wanted you to come with him.

Frank smiled and JT couldn't stop himself from smiling back. That was his smile. His Frank.

"Alright, alright, you lot, we better get started," Joe commanded in his best teacher voice. He had, after all, once played one on TV. "We've got to finish last week's scenes and present them and move on to the next lesson. Get in your groups. Ten minutes and then we present."

"Frank, you have to come and see what we're doing," said an all too familar Spanish voice and JT saw Cesc actually tugging on Frank's sleeve. "In the upstairs studio."

There was hero worship in those dark eyes, and JT could hardly fault the boy. Seeing Frank on the big screen was mesmerizing. Seeing Frank in real life could take your breath away.

"Sure, kid," Frank said cheerfully, and with a glance to Joe to check it was okay, let himself be led up the stairs.

JT looked dead ahead as he followed. He did not want to see Joe, he did not want to read his own pain on Joe's empathtic features. This is why I told you I didn't want to be his friend, he told Joe in his mind. I can't just be his friend.

I still love him.

Cesc was jabbering away when JT arrived, oblivious to his new lover's discomfort.

"So basically the scene is that Nick and Emily are my parents," Cesc paused and came to claim JT's arm. "And JT is my boyfriend and I'm coming out to them at dinner."

JT felt Frank's eyes on him when Cesc touched him, but didn't look at him.

"No offense, kid," Frank said, "but that's such an old story line."

Cesc frowned. "But...the assignment was someone sharing a secret with family."

JT finally looked at Frank, but Frank wasn't looking at him. He had that far away look he got when something good was occuring to him.

"Sure, but coming out is so over," Frank said. "Here's a thought."

He had the rapt attention of the three students, and JT felt himself being dragged in as well.

"What if, say, JT and I are your parents- your two dads, and you're bringing Emily home to meet us."

Cesc's jaw dropped.

"Like," Emily picked up on it the quickest. "Like since you're gay you expect your son is, but he's straight!" She finished with a squeal.

Nick nodded. "Completely defy the expectation."

Cesc nodded. "OMG. Yes."

"And Nick...how about Nick is the lovely boy we've selected for you. The one we think would be perfect for you, but you want Emily!"

JT smiled. God. He really was still amazing. As amazing as he'd remembered.

They blocked out the scene in a rush, only having a few minutes to prepare, but it was all so fresh, so interesting, that it feel out of them easily.

When Joe called upstairs for them to come present, the thre students thundered down the stairs excitedly.

JT finally let Frank catch his eye, and Frank smiled.

"How are you?" Frank asked quietly as they followed.

"I'm good. You?" JT managed to respond even though his heart was about to come out of his chest. 

"Not bad," Frank agreed. 

But before anything else could pass between them, Cesc was hauling them to the center of the room, already having claimed the right to go first. JT felt a little bad for the other students. The scene was good.

After class, Frank lingered for a moment as students began to file out. JT told Cesc he needed to get something from his office and would be right back. He was hoping Frank would be gone by then. Being with Frank was so easy and familiar and good, that he needed to clear his head

But when he came back from his nonxistent errand, Cesc, Nick and Emily were still chatting with Frank as Joe stacked the chairs.

"JT! Frank invited us out for a drink!" Cesc said happily.

"Oh," JT paused, searching Cesc's face. Cesc's grin faltered and a small note of pleading entered his eyes. 

Don't say anything, Cesc was asking. Just come with us.

"Well, that's nice," JT managed in only a half hurt voice.

"You should come too," Frank said pointedly.

JT saw Joe giving him a look, but he ignored it. "Sorry mate, can't. Other plans."

Cesc looked pained.

"You should go," JT said honestly. Because really, who was he to keep Cesc from a maybe once in a lifetime chance of hanging out with his idol. "Joe, can you lock up?"

JT turned away and headed back down to his flat too many different floods of emotions coursing through him to make sense of any of it.

* * * * *

JT drank himself to sleep that night, and when he awoke, he wasn't sure if it was the hangover or the events of the night before which were making him feel worse. He made himself a cup of strong coffee in his flat, and stared at the TV for several hours, brooding.

Why had Frank come? What did he want from JT? Frank had made his decision. He had chosen his career over JT. Was he regretting that decision?

Finally, at about noon, JT made his way upstairs. Joe gave him a nervous look, but JT didn't let him off the hook with any plesantries. In truth, JT wasn't really mad at Joe. But neither was he ready to talk to him.

JT crossed the studio where the students were eating their pack lunches, laughing and talking with one another. Ash was missing, most likely outside smoking, and Petr gave him a careful look.

JT smiled noncommitally and went upstairs. There was certainly work he could do.

He stared at his computer for about twenty minutes, before there was a light knock at the door. Fighting the urge to tell whoever it was to fuck off, JT took a deep breath.

"Come in."

Cesc's face peered around the door, hesitantly. "Hi."

"Cesc, hi," JT said.

"Look...I'm sorry about last night. I stopped by after, but...you didn't answer your door," Cesc stumbled.

JT softened to the boy. He was just barely out of his teens, a kid really. "It's okay. I get it."

Cesc's smile returned. "I wanted to...but Frank Lampard."

"I get it," JT cut him off at the mention of Frank's name. "What can I do for you?"

"Well..." Cesc shuffled on his feet. "I wanted to ask if that offer to represent me was still open."

JT stared for a long moment, leaning against the front of his desk, arms crossed. "You want me to be your agent?"

Cesc nodded. "I was talking to Frank last night and he said I had real talent...I mean, you and Joe said that too, but..." Cesc trailed off uncertainly.

"Go on," JT urged. Of course Frank had turned his head.

"Anyway, he said I was a fool to let the chance go. He said that you were the best agent he knew and that you would help me get to the top like you did for Frank."

It took a minute for JT to process this. Frank had sent Cesc to him. Frank had a different agent now, one of those big time Hollywood agents who worked with a firm. Even if he wasn't willing to take on Cesc, someone else at the agency would on Frank's recommendation. But he'd sent Cesc back to JT.

"I would love to be your agent."

Cesc's face lit up into a wide smile.

"What about your dad, though?"

Cesc's smile faltered briefly, but then he took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell him tonight. He's going to throw me out of the house and maybe even get me fired, but...I have to do this. I have to live my life for me and not for anyone else."

JT nodded. "You do."

Cesc beamed again under the praise. JT reached out and took Cesc into his arms, but this time it wasn't lustful; he just wanted to let Cesc know he was here for him.

Cesc hugged back tightly. "I really am sorry about last night," Cesc whispered. "I did want to come..."

"Shh," JT said and released him. "Maybe...maybe it's for the best."

"But..." Cesc protested.

"If I'm going to be your agent, it's not really right, is it?"

"No," Cesc said in a small voice. He was a little hurt and JT could tell. But JT realized he was only hurting a fraction of what he would hurt later, if JT let this continue. Because JT's heart still belonged to the one person it would always belong to, no matter how much he fancied Cesc.

"Look, in six months time, when people start knowing your name, you're going to have so many people lined up to fuck you, you won't even know where to start."

Cesc flushed. "Stop."

"Besides, what about that kid, Nick, from class. He's interested."

Cesc grinned. "He's pretty hot."

"Exactly," JT kissed his cheek. "Come on. Let me get you a copy of the standard contract. Six months, no strings, if it's working out, then we can re-sign, if not, you'll be free from it."

Cesc nodded and JT knew Cesc had no idea if this was a good deal or not.

"Trust me," JT said earnestly. "I will get you work, and take only fair percentage, okay?"

"I do," Cesc nodded. 

"Good," JT said and turned to his computer to draw up the contract. "You're going to go far kid."

After Cesc left, nearly dancing out the door in his excitment, JT sat down behind his desk. Frank Lampard was back in town and making grand overtures of peace.

JT knew what he wanted to do.

But was it worth the risk?

 

Part 5

JT went out down to the pub with Joe that evening, and for the first pint, it was a quiet affair. JT was brooding and Joe was afraid to ask the questions that hung in the air.

Finally, as JT ordered their second round, Joe ventured, "So...you signed Cesc?"

"I did," JT said, perking up slightly. "And I've got an audition for him for next week. It's only an advert, but I think once he gets seen, the phone is going to start ringing."

"He's good," Joe agreed needlessly. "So are you and him still on?"

JT sighed. "No. I thought it best..."

"Sure, sure," Joe agreed. Joe also knew that was bullshit. People in this business mixed their pleasures and their work in equal measure. JT and Frank were together for years while JT represented Frank.

There was a long pause.

"Has he talked about me?" JT asked quietly.

"Yes. A lot," Joe said. "He...regrets how it ended."

"It was his choice!" JT snapped.

"You didn't have to make him choose," Joe said, speaking the words that JT had been avoiding for a year.

JT closed his eyes. "I couldn't do it."

Joe waited and sipped his drink.

"I couldn't be apart from him like that. It was killing me. You know that."

"I know," Joe said. "But being apart permanently isn't really the answer, either."

"I know. Why can't he stay in London?"

"Please talk to him?" Joe asked. "I..." Joe trailed off. Frank had talked to him at length about this exact thing. But Joe couldn't tell JT want he knew. JT had to go talk to Frank himself.

"What?"

"You and he need to talk, okay?" Joe said. "Will you talk to him her if I call him and ask him to come?"

JT looked pleadingly at Joe. "What if he doesn't want me any more?"

Joe smiled. "Trust me on this one. He does."

Frank was there in five minutes. He walked in with his head down, knowing full well he was known here, and JT knew how much Frank hated to be known. He just wanted a quiet life, really.

"Why don't you two get a table?" Joe said, gesturing to an empty corner booth.

Frank looked up and his eyes met JT's. There was so much hope in those eyes, JT nearly dragged his old lover out of the pub then and there. But he swallowed the impulse and gestured to the empty table. They had to talk.

Frank joined him, and for a long moment, they stared across the table at each other.

"I missed you," Frank said quietly.

"I missed you, too," JT replied. "You left me."

"I know. But I'm back now. Back in London for good."

"You are?"

Frank sighed with a year's worth of exasperation. "Fucking hell, JT, you were my everything. Everything, but you...you forced me to choose and I was angry. I didn't think you had the right to make ultimatums like that. It wasn't fair."

"I know," JT said.

"But I made the wrong choice. It...everything...it's all not worth what you are," Frank's blue eyes were teary. "I love you."

"I love you."

Frank smiled. "So what are we fucking around for? We can make this work."

JT grinned. "But what...what if you decide later that I'm not worth it."

Frank shook his head. "Never going to happen. I know all of your damage and I love you for it."

JT laughed. "Me? You!"

Frank shrugged. "I know I'm impossibly talented and handsome, but you can deal with it."

They beamed at each other across the table.

"That easy?" JT asked.

"It really is," Frank said and took his hand. "Love is easy. People are the ones who fuck it all up."

"My place?"

"That hole you call your flat?" Frank grimaced. "Come back to mine."

"Hotel?" JT asked with equal annoyance.

"No." Frank shook his head. "My new flat I just closed on. For us."

"You want me to live with you?"

"You're staying right where I can keep an eye on you. Make sure you're not fucking Spanish teenagers on the side." Frank's grin was teasing.

"He's a hot piece of ass!" JT defended himself.

"That he is- but he'd have gone home with me if I'd asked," Frank pointed out.

"Hot Spanish slut," JT grinned as they got up. 

"Suppose he'd do both of us?" Frank pondered.

"He might."

They went to say good bye to Joe, but he waved them away. "Go...go reconcile and be happy."

"Thanks mate," JT said sincerely. 

"Someone's got to be the brains," Joe shrugged.

* * * *

They caught a cab to Frank's flat. It was all of five blocks away. Close enough for JT to walk to work.

"You knew I'd come back," JT said as Frank let them into the spacious, airy house.

Frank shrugged and closed the door. "I've been talking to Joe. I took the chance that you we as miserable as I had been." He snuggled up to JT

JT laid his hands on Frank's hips. "And what if I'd have said no?"

"Then I would have had to start stalking you," Frank shrugged. "And this would have been a good place to be located."

JT chuckled and leaned in to kiss Frank. Half an hour ago, he would have been tearing at Frank's clothes, but as they stood in the entryway to their new home, JT realized he had no reason to be in a rush. They had forever.

Frank felt it too, and as JT's soft lips pressed into his, he relaxed. It was so easy and familiar. The taste of JT flooded his senses and his cock responded. He'd missed him so painfully. How had they been apart for so long? JT was nibbling at his lower lip as he always did. Tongue slid in without urgency. So familiar, so JT.

"Come on." Frank pulled away from JT. "You need to see the bed."

JT chuckled and let himself be drug across the massive flat. The bedroom was in the loft, and as they climbed the spiral staircase, JT couldn't take his eyes off Frank's gorgeous ass. He missed that ass. He reached out for a handful.

Frank ignored him. "Look."

JT tore his eyes away and looked at the fluffy blue cloud in front of him. Blue was always his favorite color. But fluffy was not. He frowned. He used to forever complain to Frank about his taste for overly soft beds.

Frank grinned, having expected this reaction. "Lie down." Frank yanked back the cloud-like duvet and JT gamely sat down. The mattress was firm, just how he liked.

"Fluffly for me, stiff for you." Frank said as he straddled JT, pressing their cocks together.

"Stiff for you," JT sighed as he grasped Frank's hips and rubbed against him.

"Always," Frank sighed as he ran his fingers into JT's hair and breathed in the scent of his neck. JT laid back, pulling Frank down with him, reveling in the heavy weight. He rolled Frank off and onto his side, following him with chests and thighs pressed together, working his way between Frank's legs, wanting to mold himself into his one and only forever.

They made love slowly, savoring ever kiss, every caress, every soft word of endearment that passed between them. It was so familiar and yet so new. JT felt like he was coming home to the rest of himself, that which would complete him. Slipping into Frank was snug and perfect, so tight and hot, so everything, the only thing that JT would ever need in this life.

When Frank fell apart beneath JT, he came to pieces completely. Never before had he given himself up so utterly. He went over the edge, safe within the grasp of his JT.

The lay together in a sweaty, spent heap, Frank on his cloud, and JT on his firm mattress, limbs intertwined, they breathed together in a steady rhythm. JT pressed his forehead into Frank's.

"Never leave me again."

"Never," Frank vowed. "Never let me go."

"Never."

As JT drifted off to sleep, his heart healed back whole, he knew they would never be apart again.


End file.
